Never gonna be alone
by mariajonas
Summary: Nick has never been so hurt before in his life. The best thing to do would be to break up with Gabby. But even when he does, he can't help but still love her. Based on random songs from my I-pod


**Jonas Tag.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. IF you REad this you're Tagged!**

I DON'T CARE - Fall out boy

Nick - I don't care, Gabby!

Gabby - But-

Nick - You've hurt me enough. It's over.

Gabby - Nick.. you have to listen to me! Just listen-

Nick - NO. I loved you, I still do. But i'm sick of living this life. I don't want to be apart of this.

I'D DO ANYTHING - Simple Plan

Nick - I'd do anything, to have it been how it was a moth ago. Before all of this drama. Anything.

Gabby - So would I. But why not? Why can't we just forget, all that has happened.

Nick - Do you really think that's possible Gabs? Come on, I loved you from the moment I met you. But you didn't want me. Than you did. And when you did, your BOYFRIEND shows up at my house, wanting to fight. I'm not that kind of guy. You'd say sorry, and that it would never happen again, i always believed you. I always took you back. While you were out with him - behind my back. And then this!

Gabby - I know, Nick.. But, I love you. I'm sorry.

THE WAY I LOVED YOU - Taylor Swift

Nick - And i loved you my whole life. So much. Since kindergarden, you were my first crush - my first love - and my last heartbreak. Because i'm not letting this happen to me ever again. The way that I loved you, was stronger than the love between Edward and Bella. I'm using that example because I know how obsessed you are over Twilight. Jordan (Gabby's "other" boyfriend) doesn't even know that. He doesn't know anything about you.. Do you realise that now? Now that your pregnant?

Tears were running down Gabby's cheeks. Her face was black, from the mess her make up had left her. Those few tears turned to big sobs. Nick felt bad. But she felt worse.

LOVE GAMES - Lady gaga

Gabby was crying her eyes out.. The only few words she had managed to choke out were "I know.. Nick, I know. It's true. I know now"

Nick - I don't want to be one of your little love games anymore Gabby. I'm sorry.

A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU

A week went by, and Gabby and Nick haven't faced each other since they had officially broken up. They were both heartbroken. But Nick was trying to be strong, trying to move on even though he still wasn't over Gabby. It was hard for him to ignore her, not to answer her calls. He struggled not to think about her, but something like her name showing up on caller ID would make his heart sink. Gabby realised that the words Nick had said to her, were harsh but true. That was all she could think about. It was like scenes of a movie flashing threw her mind.

I KISSED A BOY - Cobra Starship

(The images flashing threw her head)

- Shows little curly haired Nick pulling out her chair in first grade, and asking her if she would like anything from his lunch. He was a gentleman at such a young age.

- Shows Gabby and Nick working on a science project in 5th grade. Nick scooting over to sit closer to Gabby, looking up into her eyes with a smile. If only she had realised then what she did now.

- Shows Nick and Gabby, in 7th grade. A croud of kids yelling "Gabby and Niiick up in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.. Oooooh". Gabby was beat red, Nick took her hand and they ran into the janaters closet, where Nick says "Sorry Gabs. Those guys are such Jerks!", and kissed her on the cheek.

- Shows Gabby sitting on the football team's lunch table, 9th grade, wearing a mini skirt flipping her hair. Flirting majorly with the entire foot ball team.

- (Same Day) Shows Nick, in the further corner sitting alone at a lunch table, where Gabby had promised to eat with him.

- Shows Nick arriving at Gabby's house for their first date, with a bouquet of flowers for her.

- Show's their first kiss.

- Showing their first touch.

- Showing Jordan fighting with Nick outside his house, Gabby crying.

- Shows Gabby and Jordan

- Shows Gabby at the hospital

- Shows Gabby Crying

- Shows Gabby telling Nick

- Shows Nick crying

- Shows Nick yelling at Gabby

- Shows Gabby crying herself to sleep

- Shows Gabby on the phone with Jordan, yelling at him to never ever go near her ever again.

- Shows Gabby at school, sitting alone at a lunch table

- Shows Nicl at school, sitting alone at a lunch table.

JUST SO YOU KNOW - Jesse McCartney

Over a month later, Gabby and Nick have not yet spoken to one an other. They figured it would be best that way. Until, they both showed up at a school fundraiser to help raise money. Neither of them new that the other has volunteared. They end up needing to work together at the same booth, as much as neither of them wanted to. Seeing Gabby was like hell to Nick. Needing to stand that close to her, knowing that she was no longer his. It was for the better, or so he thought. When they had their lunchbreak they sat under a big tree near the school building. It was silent, too quiet and akward. Gabby new she had to talk to him, she hadn't had a chance - even in their fight , to say what she had to say. She hadn't planned it to go like this, but it just came blurting out of her mouth.

"Just so you know, I have never, and will never, ever stop loving you Nick." He looks up to her, probably not wanting to hear this. Gabby added, "J-j-ju-ust so you know.". And with that they went back to eating their peanut butter and jelly sandwidges in silence.

CROSS MY HEART - Marianas Trench

Nick had so many things running through his mind, he was sitting with the girl he loved. But wanted so badly to hate. He didn't know what to say.

"I love you to, Gabs. As much as it kills me." Nick said staring at the ground, not knowing what was bound to happen next. He didn't want to get into an other fight. But he couldn't love her, he couldn't. As much as he did, he would have to learn to let it go.

"I was stupid. So, so so so stupid" and with that, Gabby started to cry. She continued, "I.. I never.. Wanted this.. This to.. Happen..... I.. Wanted.... Love .... But.. . Was looking..... To hard...... That.... I didn't .... Realise that the guy was right there infront of me... That whole time...... I..... Never.... Loved... Jordan...... He... Was.... Only... Using me... I... I just... Didn't .. Want to believe that......."

Nick was trying to stay strong. He didn't want to get into this right now. He couldn't love her, but he couldn't not love her either. "Gabby. The way Jordan was using you.. I know how you feel. Because you were using me.. All this time."

Gabby looked up at him with her wet, blue eyes. " I'm so sorry Nick. I didn't realise how horrible I was.. Until... Until you broke up with me.. After that i really thought about it. And I still am. I don't know how I could have done that to you! But I did. And I know now, how horrible of a person I really am. And I know never to cheat on anybody. Ever again. Cross my heart. And... And...... And." .

TEARIN' UP MY HEART - NSYNC

Nick hated to see her cry, it just tore him apart. He whiped her tears away from her face, and pushed her hair out of her eyes."I know, Gabs. I've been thinking alot too. I can't be with you, but i can't stay away from you. I love you.". He gave her a warm hug, which she had missed since the fight, and really needed right about now. "I'm not going to lie. You've hurt me so much. More than i've ever been hurt before in my entire life. You were tearing up my heart. But I can see that you know that know. And that you really are sorry. I'm sorry too." Nick said. "But.. but.. You didn't do anything wrong Nick. You've dealt with me and loved me, even as I was doing the most horrible things behind your back. I don't know why i did those things. But with Jordan, I didn't have much of a choice. He's hurt me too, Nick. Maybe in a different way, than I hurt you. But all the same, I was hurt. I couldn't say no to him, it's not that i didn't want to. He wouldn't let me. And... I.. I.. I don't know.. But, when you said those things to me before. They were all so true. And I called the police on Jordan, for abusing me. And I broke up with him for good, right away. And I can't stop thinking of you. And I love you. And." Gabby stoped talking as Nick pressed his lips against hers.

NEVER GONNA BE ALONE - Nickelback

Nick knew this was probably wrong, but he did it anyway. He just had too. He was no longer following his head, but his heart. And as they sat there under the big tree crying and kissing, peanut butter and jelly sandwidges in hand - he knew that this was real. No longer a faded memorie in his mind. "I hated staying away from you" he said as he pulled her closer and reapeded himself "I hated staying away from you", and kissed her again. When Gabby pulled back, she layed her head againsr Nick's chest and said, "I hated being alone". Nick held her, "You're never gonna be alone. Never again." he sayd and kisses her lightly on her forehead.


End file.
